Will the tables turn back?
by BubblyxSodax0
Summary: All WWE wrestlers do is make fun of John Cena, especially the cocky Randy Orton. They all think that he is childish and a "creepy little bastard". All is going wrong in Cena's life, until general manager Stephanie McMahon sets up a match that will trigger


**Chapter One**

Trish Stratus walked down the long, wrestler-filled hallways of a live WWE show in Dallas. As she walked by, wrestlers would stare and whisper. She was on her way to her tag team partner's locker room, for he would not come out himself.

"Why won't they all just shut the hell up?" she questioned herself quietly. She headed towards a ton of wires so she looked down so she would not trip. One second after all the wires were out of the way, Trish happened to bump into and trip someone. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face a college student looking girl carrying a bunch of papers.

"Oh my god, I am extremely sorry... I didn't mean to bump into you!" The young girl said quietly, trying to collect her what looked like fifteen pieces of thin paper.

"Oh, no. It's ok. Here let me help you." Trish knew that this girl was different than everyone else. She bent down, picked up the remaining papers and handed them to the younger looking woman.

The girl had wavy beach blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a pair of stonewashed jeans and a gray and black striped sweater. She wore gray and white converse sneakers. On the bridge of her nose sat a pair of square diamond-rimmed seeing glasses. " You are Trish Stratus and I am a complete idiot, I should have been looking where I was going. **IF **I knew where I was going."

Trish smiled at the girl. " Well since you know my name, I should know yours. Am I correct?" Trish stood up straight and stretched her hand out to help the girl up. Grabbing her hand, Trish helped the poor blonde up.

"My name is Casey. Nice to meet you Trish." Casey fixed her glasses into place. Trish gave her a look of confusion.

"You know, you look exactly like a wrestler here. I think her name is..." Casey knew the answer so she had to blurt it out.

"Kaycee Cornette, yeah she is my sister. If only I could wrestle like her. I have been training for about four years just trying to get to the position I am in now." Trish smiled. Now that she knew that Casey was part of a familiar WWE family, she knew that she could act herself. "Do you know where the General Manager's office is?" Casey turned back to the main reason that she was here.

"Yes, you turn down the hall on the first left and it should be the fifth door on your right." Trish smiled and pointed to the nearest intersecting hallway. Casey turned and started walking towards the hall where she was directed "Hey... Casey!!" Trish called her name. Casey stopped and turned around. "I'll see you later okay?" Casey smiled as Trish waved and walked in the other direction. She turned around to face a pair of men walking towards her.

One had long black hair that reached just below his shoulders. He had a thin strip on facial hair running from one ear to the other. He was wearing a black tee with the combination V1 and long black wrestling pants with skulls on them. The man was also wearing a pair of black and white wrestling boots. The other man had a short blonde mohawk and green eyes. His smile was soft and gentle. He wore the same shirt as the other, but his was sleeveless. His right ear was pierced with a single silver earring. He wore decorative red and white pants and black wrestling boots. He was shorter than the other man, but in Casey's eyes, he was much cuter.

Casey stared at ground, trying no to make eye contact. Unfortunately, the taller man seemed curious and called for her. "Hey, you... in the sweater." Casey peered up, shy yet frustrated at the delays that she was having. "Come here." The man motioned for her to walk towards them, which she did. The man with darker hair smiled "What's your name, I don't think that we know you." The man seemed nicer than what Casey was planning for.

"I'm Casey...and yes I am new here." The younger looking man with the blonde mohawk smiled at her.

"Well nice to meet you. I am Matt Hardy and this is my buddy, Shannon Moore." Matt smiled at Casey, looking at her, studying her. Casey forced a smile and looked around. A confused look crossed Matt's face. "Are you supposed to be the new girl in WWE? 'Cuz if you are, Steph's office in down that hallway." He pointed at the hallway about ten steps away. Casey smiled looked at Matt and then at Shannon. **'Wow...Shannon has the cutest face...'**_"_Casey always thought to herself. It was what she did when she had no one else to talk to.

"Well, I have to get going. Thank you so much and well... yeah." Casey smiled and headed towards the hallway. She turned around to see if Matt and Shannon were still there. And to her surprise they still were. In fact, Shannon was watching her walk away. She turned back and approached the door of the General Manager.

**Chapter 2**

Casey was about to knock on the door, when suddenly, the doorknob turned and the door opened. Out walked a strong muscular man around the height of 6'4". Paying no attention to her he continued his conversation with who looked like Stephanie.

"... And to conclude Steph, I expect my match with the Undertaker to be scheduled." Before Stephanie could even say a word, the man turned and walked away. She watched as Steph looked at the door, sighed and then flopped down into her office chair behind her long, black, polished desk. Casey put her knuckles against the door, about four times to get the attention of the stressed out manager. With a look of surprise, the woman with long straight brown hair looked towards the door. She let out a sigh of relief, enjoying the fact that it was not one of the cocky superstars.

Casey looked at her with a friendly smile. Stephanie spun her chair around to face her file cabinet and shuffled through the files. "You may come in Casey." Casey was surprised that she even knew her name. "My father and I have heard a lot of good things about you. We wanted to see what you have accomplished and to our surprised you are somehow as good as you sister." Casey gave Stephanie a small look of shock. Steph looked up through Casey's glasses and into her eyes. "Yes I know, shocking. It says here that you were training for four years, but you have not attended any wrestling schools. Whom were you trained by?"

Casey looked up at Stephanie and then back down at her papers. "I was trained by Candice Michelle." She looked back up from her papers. "And Dave Finlay." As Casey said that, an impressed look appeared on Stephanie's face. "Well since you have such an impressive résumé, I have paired you with one of the finest man on Smackdown today. That man will be..." She was interrupted by the intrusion of Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. They smiled and sat down on the chairs to the right of Casey. Steph looked pissed. "What the hell are you doing in here? Don't you know that you have to knock before you come into MY office?" Stephanie looked at Casey and then at Shannon, who happened to sit down next to Casey. She smiled at the fact that they looked so good together. Then she turned her attention to Matt, who was acting cocky, as he always did around Stephanie. She always thought that he was trying to impress her or something. "Matt." She looked at that Hardy caringly.

Matt smiled. "Yeah." Stephanie's caring face turned back to its original state: serious.

"LEAVE! Now!" Both Matt and Shannon got up and headed towards the door. "Shannon..." Stephanie gave Casey a quick smile and then looked back at the curious Shannon. "Stay, I ha...I mean, WE have to talk to you." She motioned her eyes towards the chair next to me.

"One minute Stephanie" Shannon walked into the hallway to find Matt.

"What is holding you up?" Matt gave Shannon a confused look.

"Stephanie wants to talk to me. I think it has something to do with that new girl in there. So I want you to wait out here for me okay." Shannon whispered, making sure that Stephanie and Casey didn't hear him. Shannon turned and walked into the office and sat down in the chair next to the girl with long, beach blonde hair.

"Shannon, I have big plans for you." She smiled at the thought of what she was going to do. "Even though I already set Casey with a man, something will happen that will change everything. That event will happen three months from tomorrow night."

Casey knew that something was going to happen that would try and break up the relationship between her and a man that she doesn't even know. "And what would that event be?" Casey was always the curious type and ever since she turned 18 she was becoming more and more curious. A strong smile crossed Stephanie's face.

" You will accompany your **man** and his partner into the ring to fight their opponents, which will be... Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore." Shannon's mouth dropped. He wasn't ready to fight the best Smackdown superstar on the roster in three months.


End file.
